Masters' Masterpiece
by Mademoiselle Z
Summary: POST PP - It's been half a year since the disasteroid incident. The Trio went to the same college, with Danny's identity being known around the world. Danny thought everything would go smoothly, but right behind him awaits a new enemy, who made him thought that he's almost facing his own self. The exact same power, strength... and face! What actually Vlad has done two years ago?


Hey, don't give me that look

THIS IS MY NEW STORY! MY FIRST NON-AU (maybe?) WITHOUT FOCUSING ON DXS (hopefully).

I know it's probably not the time to post any new stories. I'm starting to abandon Unwanted Engagement and Ghostly Betrayal again. But no, I'm trying hard to recover. Well, I need to get completely out of hiatus.

And so, this is not actually a 'new story'. This is a story based of my comic I draw when I was little. Yeah, horribly drawn, etcetc. But this is it. Iunno. And I almost forget this story completely. I changed some parts of the storyline, but the plot still stays the same (though you all cannot tell since nobody but me knows the original comic). The plot, the title, and even the characters (oh, you may will find names you haven't heard, but those names are totally cameo, O.K.? Meaning, I only make up names and not the complete character. IDK, I hope I won't use any OC, cause I'm trying hard to not.

I'm not saying that I'm against OCs, AUs, DxS, and stuff. But, I'm trying to make a fan fiction without them. Cause so far, I only write AUs and even an AU with three OCs [I'm referring to my Love Me Or You'll Get Punch! fiction].

And it's hard to decide the secondary character. This story has DxS, but it's not entirely about DxS, K? This story aint focusing on romance xD yeah, I know I've been writing romances in my fanfiction account, and this excites me.

Anyway, enjoy? and hopefully, I can restart to write UE and GB again! Cause honestly, those two don't have a complete plot! -gets shots-

**Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman**

* * *

Casper University.

Built upon 300 hectares land of Amity Park. Provides the best lecturers from around the world for more than ten faculties, two campus dormitories plus four campus building that made a cycle and was connected with the main building stood in the middle of them with a bridge in every two floors. Don't forget the facilities such as sceneric pond, cafes, restaurants, internet cafe, and many more around the building. And they had more than ten buses with routes that will drive them to those areas, since the space of every facilities and buildings had a large gap (filled with trees, bushes and flowers) that is too tiring to even walk through, though students can use their bicycles.

"And they got Lancer as the english literature teacher."

Sam couldn't help to add one more sentence to the flyer of Casper University she brought. She snickered to her own words.

She folded the flyer twice, made it small enough to fit in the pocket of her black jeans, then put it inside and sit calmly on the bench of bus stop, with her black travel bag, filled with clothes and everything she will need in the whole year.

She took a glance on her Casio watch. It's almost eight a.m., five minutes until the bus arrival. Then she saw a slight reflection of hers on her watch. Long black hair tied on her right side, check. Purple lip gloss, check. Black eyeliner, check. Lavender-coloured jacket with black t-shirt under it, check. Perfect, she guess…?

And as she saw her bus arrival just seconds later, she remembered what her mother asked her why she wouldn't like her driver to drive her to campus. Though it's still in her hometown, Casper University is still too far. She needs to change bus three times, and that would be bothersome.

Well, she had reasons.

"Please waiiiit!"

She saw two figures of men ran to the bus. The first one has a well-built body, covered with plain white t-shirt and red-white jacket. His long-legs wore ordinary blue jeans and red converse. He let the hoodie of his jacket hid some part of his head. The second one was a rather darker skinned who wore a red hat, yellow t-shirt, brown jacket and trousers with the exact same colour. He seemed to have a problem to catch up with the first man, to think that he had the smaller figure than him. Especially the large yellow bag he had on his back—his bag is much bigger than the first man's blue bag.

Oh, and the first man wore a pair of blue-framed eyeglasses.

Sam smiled as she exclaimed to them while she entering the bus. "Hurry up, Danny, Tucker!"

Luckily the bus driver was kind enough to wait one minute longer, that made Danny and Tucker made it just in time, along with three other people who barely arrived at the bus stop.

"That was close!" Danny said, as he sat next to Sam in the third row of the right side of the bus.

"What made you two almost late like this? I told you the bus will be at eight." Sam said.

"I went to Tucker's first to discuss things. And he just realized that we're out of time after we had the third sandwich." Danny shrugged as he tightened his jacket to his body, seemed that he haven't get used to the winter breeze of this year's November.

"The third sandwich!" Sam laughed. "Man, you guys such are hungry babies, aren't you?"

Danny smiled. He held Sam's left hand, rubbed her skin from her palm to her fingers carefully, as if her hands were a glass, and if he hadn't careful a bit, it would break.

"No kissing in public." Sam smiled, just when Danny almost leaned closer to her. "It was lucky enough that no one in this bus didn't recognize you…" She leaned closer, "… Mr. Phantom." She said in low voice, as if it was a whisper, on his right ear.

Danny stunned for some seconds. Then, he smiled playfully. Being the local—international?—hero can't make him win when it comes to Sam, right?

Well, he got his head over his girlfriend's heels, anyway. He couldn't help it.

* * *

Danny Phantom enrolls to Casper University.

The headline of today's Amity Times indirectly summoned a large crowd in front of Casper University.

Danny Phantom, you said? Danny wasn't surprised how they managed to get his name right. And might not even more when they called him by his human name—Danny Fenton.

The world knew who he was. Danny Phantom, the local—mind you, _international_—hero who was the same person as Danny Fenton, a certain hot American who came from an infamous ghost hunters family.

The growing crowds made Danny Fenton, who barely got off of the bus tightened his jacket and his hoodie even more, hoping that none of them would recognize him. Forget the narcissism stuff, he was sure as hell that they wanted to meet him, and think that made a large group of crowds in front of campus' gate would them be able to see him pass through.

Heck, like they forget that he was a half ghost.

Danny grabbed Sam's arm with his right hand, and Tucker's with his left, while each of them helped Danny with his college stuff. They went intangible and went through the crowd with half running. Though it's not the first time, Sam and Tucker couldn't help the funny feeling they got in their stomach when they walked through people intangibly.

Then, they went into the main lobby. Since Danny thought that nobody's around, he made them reappeared.

"Phew! That was too troublesome." Tucker sighed in relief.

Danny grinned. "Hey, know our rooms yet?" He asked.

Tucker grinned. Oh duh. In today's technology, even Casper University wouldn't put up the slighest thing such as room numbers and stuff. But Tucker not the one to be underestimated—he could just hack the campus' system anytime he wants. He didn't enroll for technology faculty out of nothing, anyway. He pulled out his Tab, and opened a file from it.

"Here. You and I in the same room in the fifth floor of boys' dormitory, room number A57. Sam's in the same room with Valerie, B33, third floor."

"Oh, wow. You, and Danny, will be roomies. I don't see any coincident event here." Sam said, sarcastically. She obviously knew that Tucker wouldn't NOT hacked the campus' system _only_ to read available datas. That wasn't enough to be called 'hacked'.

"So you're saying that you want me to hacked the campus' system for once more, rearranged the rooms again, and made you and Danny sleep in the same room, huh…" Tucker grinned.

"Tucker!" Two voices said in unison.

"Anyway," Sam coughed. "I have to quickly put my stuff in my room and greet Valerie. Tucker, I don't know that you're nice enough to put me in a room with Valerie, really!" She said pleasantly. She wasn't sure since when, but she found Valerie and her are getting along each days, despite the fact that Valerie 'used' to have feelings toward her boyfriend.

As Sam went and left Danny alone with Tucker happily, Danny raised an eyebrow. "I thought the last time we had lunch of three of us, she made you some vegetarian burger and made sure that you didn't know that it was made of dried vegetables?"

"Oh, you, Danny," Tucker punched his shoulder playfully. "You know who I am."

"Aaand…?"

"Ya know the boys' dormitory only has two people in each rooms."

"Yeah, sure—wait, isn't it the same way for the girls' dormitory?"

"Yep, until two years ago, due to too many girls enrolled Casper University."

"… Then, there should be one more girl rooming up with Sam beside Valerie?"

Tucker nodded with a wide grin.

"… It can't be…"

* * *

"Can ya explain this, **MS. SANCHEZ**?" Sam snapped the first time she saw a latino girl in pink in her room. Or maybe Paulina's room. Even worse, _their _room.

"I would ask you the same, Manson." Paulina glared back to her. "I was sure Mi Papa promised to me that I would be in the same room with two movie star player who enroll Casper, Julie Ravens and Evangelina Jewelris!"

'_If what she said is damn right, then Tucker must be the person-in-guilt,_' Sam thought, but chose to not say it outloud. "Oh, maybe your daddy didn't have enough money to do so?"

"Like you are any better, Manson! And I have no idea why a person like you could enter this campus, I'm sure you got less money than how much Mi Papa spent on me for this college!"

Sam rolled her eyes. Sure, everyone _can_ know Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton were the same person, but she thought the world just needn't to know that, the big mansion which stood three blocks from Casper High, and the mansion that Paulina always adore everytime she passed by, was hers. Means, nobody besides Danny and Tucker knows how rich Samantha Manson is.

"Oh, stop it, you guys," Valerie came in between. "We're on our first day of college already, will you guys stop it!"

Sam and Paulina didn't say anything much, but the situation wasn't much better.

"I swear," Sam muttered in her breath. "Tucker Foley must pay."

* * *

Danny and Tucker almost done unpacking their stuff. Their room wasn't much big, wasn't a small one either. They got a bunkbed, two desks, sofa, TV, floor covered with blue carpet, and a small table in the middle of the room like Japanese people have. They seemed to like the classic, cozy and simple room, and much more, they can redecorate their room however they wanted as not as it wouldn't damage the room.

Danny put his family's photos on the small table next to his bed (he got the bottom bed, Tucker got the upper one). Start from the right to the left, there's Danny alone; Danny with Jazz at their 14s and 16s; Danny and Jazz with their parents; Danny, Jazz, their parents, Sam and Tucker with Fentonworks as background; and their parents alone.

He stared at his dad's photo.

Half a year ago, when Danny was in third year of high school, Jack Fenton and Vlad Masters went to the outerspace to stop the disasteroid, and Vlad failed. And Danny heard that Jack finally broke his friendship with Vlad, though it's unknown what, why, and how it happened. Since then, Jack changed a little bit. His goofy face cannot be erased permanently, but Maddie and her children know exactly that Jack has been hiding his emptiness. Especially when he knew that Vlad was gone. Probably die due to insufficiency of oxygen when Vlad turned back into human form.

Oh, and since then, Danny's secret revealed made Jack turned off every ghost trap in Danny's room.

Danny sighed.

And as he sighed, a slight blue mist came out of his mouth. He froze.

* * *

"Jack!"

Maddie almost get a heart attack. She thought her plate that she was going to use to serve his husband some meal would break. Luckily, Jack was near enough and catched it reflexively.

"You okay?" Jack asked. "Don't let your guard off! That might be because some ghost passed by! AAAH NO! I WOULDN'T LET HIM GET MY CHEESE WURST!"

Maddie smiled. "No, Jack! My hand was just get slippery because of sweats, that's all!"

"Oh, okay. But don't harm my cheese wurst! I want my cheese wurst!"

Maddie smiled still. But still…

Why is she feeling so uneasy?

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


End file.
